


Nick/Richard Test

by NilesTheArenaHyena



Series: The Mortal Guard [1]
Category: Fandom (Anthropomorphic), Original Work
Genre: 4 years in the making, Dream Story, Gay, M/M, Original Fiction, Paranormal, test
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NilesTheArenaHyena/pseuds/NilesTheArenaHyena
Summary: This is a little snippet from the lives of the characters from my dream story, The Mortal Guard, which is my completely original fiction series that I am aiming to get published. I wrote this to jump headfirst into the world and see what it was like writing in-universe. I am more uploading this for me, but I hope you enjoy it if you do decide to give it a peek! There is a lot more coming!
Relationships: Nick/Richard
Series: The Mortal Guard [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889908
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Nick/Richard Test

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: If you're reading this, thank you! These characters and story have been in development for 4 years, worked on and reworked again and again. I am fully dedicated to this project now that I know exactly what I want it to be and I hope that if any stray fan of mine happens to see this, they become invested in this new world I have created.

**Nick & Richard Test**

Richard yawned, looking at the screen of the old television. He sipped his tea, gingerly, his eyes staying fixed on the screen.

The door slowly opened and the hyena that came in shut and locked it behind him.

Richard raised his body and craned his head over the loveseat. “Ah, Nicholas. Good to see you.”

“Started without me, I see,” Nick stated, coming forward. “Anything yet?”

“Not quite. They are still fooling around in the hospital.” He scooted over to make room for the hyena, who sat down, pulling his legs up and leaning his head on his chest. 

Nick was spending the night and he wore a large white shirt and dark blue boxer briefs. His fur was damp as he had just gotten out of the shower. “I still don’t see why the Truth Sect can’t get someone else to do this. I mean, we could be watching a movie right now. Plus, since this is pre-recorded, the occurrences could have worsened there since recording.”

“I know that. Chances are that they only recorded one episode there, then left the place alone, unless it’s a two-parter.”

“Ugh, those are a nightmare. Plus, if there is a ghost or demon, having to research the building and location and such is bothersome. Like, why does it have to be you?”

Richard moved his hand to stroke Nick’s mane, but he pulled it back before he did so. Touching someone so affectionately...Just not yet. They had been dating for months and the most they did was hug. He felt bad, but he couldn’t help it. “You already know I’m part of the Creature Sect and the Truth Sect. This is my job. You didn’t have to come.”

“Like I’m going to reject spending the night at your place. Please.” Nick rubbed his cheek against his chest. “I just wish you didn’t have to work so late. It’s, like, 9 PM.”

“Nicholas, you know how I am about work.”

“And you can’t leave the Truth Sect? You left the Time Traveling Sect! And I still don’t know why.”

Richard took another sip of tea, Nick watching his Adam’s apple move as he swallowed. “I’m not ready to revisit those memories.”

“Yeah...Okay, I understand. Plus, if this turns out to be supernatural, we can go on the mission together,” the hyena smiled.

“Yes,” the raccoon nodded. He held out the white porcelain mug. “Tea?”

“Thanks,” Nick said, grabbing it and taking a small sip and then handing it back. “Alright, so this hospital. What’s up with it?”

“Normal occurrences. Strange noises, footsteps at night, sightings of strange markings on the walls. Really freaks the patients out.”

“Ghost?”

“Perhaps. Luckily, they introduced the hospital already. It’s not too far away, which is another reason they chose me for this.”

Nick thought for a moment. “I mean, yeah. Didn’t you say we’ll never have to do a mission out-of-state because they have members in each Sect in every state?”

“I did say that.”

“What if there is like…a huge supernatural occurrence all over the country? What, then? Will there be enough of us to do something about it?”

“Well, the president knows about the Other Side, so he’d probably act accordingly, depending on how bad the situation is.”

“And if it’s really bad…?”

“I don’t know. Ah, they’re starting the first night. Probably won’t be anything, considering ghosts don’t usually show up the first night,” Richard explained.

Nick moved to lay his head in the raccoon’s lap, moving his legs to drape over the arm of the chair. “And there’s no way they are faking?”

“I need more info, but it doesn’t seem like it so far.”

“Has there been any report of violence or injury?” Nick asked.

“Not so far.”

“Okay, so it’s probably not a poltergeist.”

“Most likely not,” Richard responded, then looked down at him. “Sorry.”

Nick blinked. “What?”

“You know...for being so distant.” He rubbed the back of his neck, nervously. “I told you when I asked you out that it would take me a lot of time…”

Nick smiled. “Hey. It’s okay.” He said this softly. “I’m a patient guy. I don’t need the world from you.”

“But you don’t have anything from me.”

“Not true. I have your lap. Who else would you give it to?”

“But is that really anything?”

“I think it is. For us. I mean...does me being a bit younger than you make you feel weird?” Nick asked.

“It’s really not that bad. I just wish I could give you what you want,” Richard sighed.

“Dick, I don’t want anything but for you to be by my side. So stop worrying so much about us. We’re fine. Plus, we have a job to do right now. Aren’t you this great workaholic?”

The raccoon blushed. “You’re right. But...I do care about you, Nicholas…And I’m proud of how far you’ve come since you joined the Mortal Guard.” Now, his hand slowly moved to stroke Nick’s cheek, which was enough for the hyena.

“I mean...I have a job to do, too. We still don’t understand what’s going on with Boris and no one is able to catch him, even with Adrian helping us. I want to help him. That’s why I was so eager about being chosen. It was a chance to help him.”

“I do enjoy when you talk seriously like that…” Richard’s face reddened more. “Speaking of our mouse friend, why don’t you try to learn magic? You could join the Spellcaster Sect and still work with me.”

“I don’t have an interest in magic anymore. Adrian’s exorcism spell didn’t work and they deduced that it isn’t demonic possession. That means it’s something else. Instead of balancing two Sects, I’d rather become skilled in the Sect I’m in now.”

“Creature hunting is a very dangerous profession. With magic, you can cast spells from a distance, but as you learned with the Masquerades, sometimes we have to get up close and personal,” Richard explained.

“Yeah...It’s funny. I bet Tyler would jump at the opportunity to know magic and I’m over here turning it down. I just...I don’t think magic will help us. It’s a creature possessing him and I aim to figure out what it is,” Nick said, watching the screen. He was talking about this so casually as if it were a movie he just saw.

“And what will you do once you know?”

“Kill it, of course.”

“And if you can’t?”

“I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know it was short but it was just a test! Let me know what you thought below. I know you didn't have context to that.


End file.
